Sphagnum and Aphanite
by Kali and Mimi
Summary: In which Duo and Heero make metaphors.


Sphagnum and Aphanite  
  
"Hey, Heero, I never told you this, but you're a rock."  
  
"...I'm a what?"  
  
"A rock."  
  
"A rock."  
  
"Yeah, a rock."  
  
"A rock."  
  
"Yeah, Heero, a *rock.* You know, one of those hard things, that you find on the ground."  
  
"You're preventing me from sleeping to tell me I'm like a rock."  
  
"Well, I didn't *intend* to prevent you from sleeping, I just wanted to let you know that you're, you know, a rock, and I picked an inopportune time, I suppose."  
  
"I fail to see how I'm a rock. Please, Duo, enlighten me."  
  
"I dunno. You're just, a rock, I dunno how to explain it...like, you're always so solid, and unshakeable, and steady."  
  
"...is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you're my rock. So it's a good thing for me at least. You're like one of those rocks sitting in the sunlight, all warm and comfortable to lean on."  
  
"But the rock won't always be warm. The sunlight will eventually move on."  
  
"Well, yeah, but the rock will still be a rock. The warmth is an added bonus on top of the rock's inherent qualities, which are all that really matter. So even if the rock is a little cold, it's still comfortable to lean on, 'cause body heat will make it warm again."  
  
"So if I'm a rock, then what are you?"  
  
"Uh...a tree?"  
  
"Tree?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"I would have to disagree with you there."  
  
"So you think I'm not a tree?"  
  
"No...I think you're like moss. The moss on a rock."  
  
"Moss? I don't know if that's a compliment, Heero...you better explain this one, buddy."  
  
"You're like the green moss that makes the rock more comfortable, and helps the rock retain its warmth. You absorb sunlight for the rock, bringing the sunlight to the rock. You make the rock more like a rock."  
  
"Hey, Heero? Am I the moss on your rock?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"That sounded really, really, wrong."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just saying! But I'm glad I'm the moss on your rock. There's no other rock I'd rather be anchored to."  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, whaddya know...he must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Night, Heero."  
  
"Oyasumi."  
  
"Whaaaaat?? You were awake this whole time and let me think you were sleeping?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Duo."  
  
"C'mon, man, that's so rude, not answering back."  
  
"Go to sleep, Duo."  
  
"Not 'til you tell me why you didn't reply! That was harsh, Heero, real harsh. I'm hurt."  
  
"...I couldn't think of anything to say."  
  
"So you decided to just not say *a word*?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"You never fail to confuse me, Heero, *ever*."  
  
"Well, what would you have had me say?"  
  
"You know...I'm glad you're the moss on my rock, Duo. I'm glad you're my friend, Duo. You know, something along those lines. Something appropriate and complimentary."  
  
"...I'm glad you're the moss on my rock, Duo. Satisfied?"  
  
"Not quite, buddy. You weren't supposed to use the exact same words that I did. You gotta be more original than that."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm waiting..."  
  
"I'm thinking, Duo."  
  
"'k, as long as you come up with something. We've got all night."  
  
"..."  
  
"Saaa, Heero, what've you got?"  
  
"You gave me *ten* seconds to think of something, Duo. I need slightly more time than that."  
  
"Heh. Seems someone lacks the gift of gab."  
  
"...And you just found that out now?"  
  
"Noooo, but I wanted to say that."  
  
"..."  
  
"So, what've you got?"  
  
"If I have to have something cling to me, I'd rather it be you."  
  
"You're calling me clingy?!"  
  
"You said it, I didn't."  
  
"Heero, that's even worse than being unoriginal. That's being cruel."  
  
"Alright, I'll amend my statement. I'm glad you're the green mass on my rock."  
  
"Heero, besides the fact that not all mosses are green, you've reduced me to a *mass*."  
  
"..."  
  
"Never mind. I think I'll just take the 'I'm glad you're the moss on my rock, Duo.' You suck at thinking up compliments, man."  
  
"I'm glad you're my friend, Duo."  
  
"..."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Thanks, Heero. I appreciated that a lot."  
  
"Good night, Duo."  
  
"Night, Heero."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This goes out to Mimi, who is, indeed a rock.  
  
Yay for friendship. 


End file.
